Pity Party
by ladydevimonpao
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en tu fiesta de cumpleaños no asistiera nadie? bueno eso es lo que le paso a un pequeño Hibari Kyoya. feliz cumpleaños xD es un one-shot y songfic. llamado así por la cansino de Melanie Martínez con el mismo titulo. disfrútenlo
Pity party

¿Sabes porque a Hibari Kyoya no le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños? Bueno yo si se, todo sucedió cuando tenía seis años de edad. Había esperado con ansias ese día, y mucha ya que había escrito las invitaciones unos días antes.

Did my invitations disappear?  
Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?  
Tell me why the hell no one is here  
Tell me what to do to make it all feel better

A la mañana siguiente se había despertado de buen humor, salió de la cama con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro se vistió con un pantalón negro, y una camisa blanca, bajo las escaleras esperando ver una fiesta o al menos alguien ahí abajo.

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever  
Just means there's way more cake for me  
Forever, forever

Sin embargo la sala estaba vacía, no había nadie solo estaba el lugar decorado con una gran cartel que decía "felicidades". Y sin tomar mucha importancia bajo completamente creyendo que se les había hecho tarde.

It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

Al pasar los minutos comenzaba a preocuparse e impacientarse, jugaba con los globos o simplemente los desinflaba, en uno momento comenzó a hablar con los peluches que se encontraban ahí de decoración, como si estos fueran los invitados. De vez en cuando suspiraba cansado.

Maybe if I knew all of them well  
I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me  
Maybe if I casted out a spell  
Or told them decorations were in pastel ribbons

Escucho el teléfono sonar a lo que corrió a contestar creyendo que sería alguien para felicitarlo, pero solo resulto ser un numero equivocado colgó el teléfono con una mueca tristeza, regreso a la sala a jugar con los juegos de mesa, siguió jugando hasta que se aburrió.

Maybe it's a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever  
Just means there's way more cake for me  
Forever, forever

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero de los que estaba seguro era que todo se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños, en momentos se preguntaba si alguien les estaba haciendo una broma muy pesada o que sus invitaciones habían desaparecido. No lo sabía.

 _[2x]_  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

De momentos se asomaba por la ventana o por la puerta, pero no había señales de que alguien viniera a su penosa fiesta de cumpleaños. Empezó a jugar con los peluches y también ¿porque no? También comía de los dulces. Pero poco a poco las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus orbes grisáceas, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos o la tela del pantalón, ¿tan malo era? digo nadie más estaba ahí, de repente su mirada de poso en un peluche de un búho lo tomo bruscamente y lo lanzo a la chimenea.

I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm dying, I'm dying  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

Apretó los dientes tratando se controlarse, no había nadie en su maldita fiesta, pero… ¡era su fiesta podía llorar si quería! Y asi lo hizo grito muy fuerte, asi liberando su tristeza y desesperación. De un momento tomó varios muñecos algunos los lanzo a la chimenea otros literalmente los rompió sacando su relleno, fue por un cuchillo hasta la cocina y regreso y con el empezó a romper todos los globos y también con esa arma rompió el cartel que estaba el pared y los pocos muñecos que quedaban.

 _[2x]_  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

Tomo en sus manos un pastel que estaba cerca y sin ningún remordimiento lo dejo caer al suelo, para después empezar a destrozarlo, golpearlo y demás, agarraba en sus manos partes del pastel y los lanzaba a diestra y siniestra, mientras gritaba maldiciones, después fue con la mesa de dulces e hizo lo mismo que con el pastel, tomo una esquina del mantel y tiro de él, trayendo consigo todos los dulces, jugos y demás delicias que estaban en la mesa.

It's my party, it's-it's my party  
It's my party, it's-it's my party  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) It's my party, it's-it's my party  
It's my party, it's-it's my party  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)

Casi una hora después se encontraba en pequeño Kyoya en la mesa del comedor soplándole a las velas de su pastel y con algo de dificultad pudo apagar las malditas velas, mientras mentalmente maldecía a todos los estúpidos herbívoros que lo dejaron solo. A la vez que se dijo a si mismo que nunca celebraría su cumpleaños. Jamás es su maldita vida.


End file.
